public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Transit Commission
10 Transit Commission is a transit group owned by Rohr1000_Breda3000 (formerly 10littlejo2 and originally 10littlejo). This group is based out of Washington, DC but uses a fully fictional city. 10TC has been operating since 2013 and has worked to maintain a more professional atmosphere since 2016. The group has been known for its use of ingenuity- with mostly "rebuilt" and converted free models for its transit system. Once the group was able to acquire some free models, they were improved so they could be put into service. 10TC mainly operates on its UWIS City/Western Robloxia bus map, Line A and its Hyattsville City Transit subsidiary. This group's current Twitter account is @10TCRBLX, there are two other unused 10TC Twitter pages (@TenTransit and @TenTransitCommission). History In 2013, 10TC was started and began to operate a fictional British bus map, using what was available on the market. Vehicles did not have any livery (or used liveries from the model) at the time and ran until the 10TC UK division was shut down. The group also started work on its Western Robloxia map at that time. Later on, the Western Robloxia map was released and this was the company's main operations area. This map has been in use since 2015 and has seen the brunt of changes in the bus division. At this point, rebuilt buses that had been free models were introduced, along with the LHD conversion of Dennis Dart units for use in the United States (they had been taken from a subsidiary of the group, NICE Bus on ROBLOX). Once the Allaxe CityMaster was released that year, 10TC ordered units and converted them to have a more realistic acceleration, to use CNG fuel and have other features, along with diesel-powered units. These buses formed the brunt of the fleet from 2015 to 2016, being the first equipped with fill-in displays. 10TC also began rail service on the W/X/Y/Z corridor. This line used mainly single-car trains and some multiple unit train sets as well. This line was otherwise feasible but was closed in 2016 after it became out of date. Most of the cars used on the map were also retired even though some, such as the R-46, WMATA prototype cars and G-908 were transferred to the A Line service. At this point, 10TC was using models built by vegeta1833 alongside its active fleet. The group also had the contract to run Elkshire transit buses in 2016. Being a Bee-Line System-based map, the network was run until early 2017 when 10TC terminated it and kicked the place owner from the group, stating that 10TC was unable to run its own vehicles with free models. The move also affected other maps, with Elkshire Station on Line A renamed to Sparkswood (now Federal Circle). Alongside this, the 10TC-owned fleet was moved and re-assigned to other divisions while some vehicles were displaced and put in storage. On the other hand, some short-haul buses were left to rot and never saw service (a few did- one still ran with Hyattsville in 2018). At the same time, ex-MTA Maryland buses were ordered to deal with increasing service demand. In late 2016, ulmaGlne (now YouImAGIneEverything) became the lead developer. By February 2017, he had created keyboard-controlled NovaBUS LFS orders for 10TC and its subsidiary, Atlantic Times Transit. Then, he attempted to modernize the 10TC's active maps with new stations, bus lanes and other features. This made the system look more professional and left an important legacy. In addition, major changes to routes were implemented, such as rapid transit services and triple-digit routes. He had also attempted to run a training campus which was not too successful either. However, due to bitter relationships and Tobes Transportation Authority sanctioning the group in June of that year, YouImAGIneEverything resigned and work on UWIS/WRBS was completed by 10littlejo2 in late 2017. In addition, a large number of vehicles were retired and were sold off- literally all the NovaBUS LFSes in 10TC and ATT. Following the changes, UWIS/WRBS Division routes were mainly kept to the pre-BRT routing and most of the new routes were not implemented by the agency. The training campus was eventually shut down and training is now done on revenue service lines. Calder Casino wraps were kept on buses that were not retired and G-2 train sets, while the NovaBUS LFS units with the wrap were retired. In late 2017, the group returned a few Allaxe CityMaster buses to service due to a possible vehicle shortage (after the mass retirement). Ex-Elkshire buses were also put into service to deal with these issues on both 10TC routes and Hyattsville routes. Eventually, sanctions were lifted by the Tobes Transportation Authority but Arsentic did retain a new sanction against the agency through the Subway Testing group. The Birth of a New Agency Main article: Hyattsville City Transit Furthermore, Hyattsville City Transit was formed in March 2017, a 10TC-owned agency that started with old vehicles from its parent. As some buses, especially some Orion Vs fell apart and were retired, they were replaced by Avanta chassis models. Since 10TC had only one Dennis Dart at this point, it was repainted and moved to Hyattsville City Transit. Hyattsville's CNG Dennis Dart was retired in 2017, being replaced by a New Flyer D30LF. Following this, three more buses, all of them CNG-powered were retired, leaving the city with a smaller fleet on January 6, 2018, replaced with one high-floor transit bus (the articulated units supposed to replaced two Neoplan AN460LFs were not deemed suitable). They were unable to enter service and were consequently replaced with one CNG 40-foot model. Into 2018 In March 2018, 10TC introduced buses on a new chassis, starting with 2010 New Flyer DE40LFAs #4600-4602. These three buses caused a vehicle shortage at UWIS Division as the entire Avanta chassis fleet was moved into storage and still awaits re-assignment due to issues with the two chassis models. As a result, the keyboard-controlled New Flyer C40LFs, D40LFs, and DE40LFs were put back into service as they were deemed compatible for the system, along with any active GUI chassis bus. Older vehicles using the GUI chassis were retained for backup at that time. However, following the Filtering Enabled requirement, the new DE40LFAs were inoperable and would need to be rebuilt (as Avanta units were no longer operable). On the subway side, the A Line was further expanded to connect to downtown UWIS City, with stops at King Street, Potomac Parkway, Port Jervis and a new southern terminus at Park Meridian. This changed the service into a suburban line, allowing more trains to run and allow for the implementation of longer trainsets. Following a hiatus and the result of Filtering Enabled being required, the agency was forced to disable most of the electronic destination displays on vehicles. If set, they would not activate as the script was no longer supported. Trains were able to run unaffected until September 2018. In September 2018, PGS Physics Solver became a requirement on all ROBLOX games, disabling the entire rail fleet and requiring buses to replace the subway where a road was available on the A and S Lines. Stations were closed and as a result, trains were kept off the rails until October 2018. However, the agency still plans to re-open its W/X/Y/Z subway corridor and have PGS-compatible trains introduced. In early October 2018, a few train sets were converted to accommodate the new PGS solver to return service from buses. Most train sets have been converted as of December 2018. After a month of closure, UWIS/WRBS re-opened on October 18, 2018, with the first A-Chassis bus (based off a NABI 45) run on route 20. More buses are expected to replace aging units while some will be re-instated to help return service to normal levels. The A-Chassis is to be implemented on the 10TC's next bus order, with vehicles being refurbished to accommodate it and replace the aging ATS-powered fleet. In December 2018, 10TC received new NFI XN40s and second-hand TMC RTSes to rebuild the fleet. These units are to replace the aging natural gas and diesel fleet, with more buses expected in 2019. Its subsidiary, Atlantic Times Transit also ordered 4 new NFI XN40s, to replace its fleet of inoperable buses complete with a new livery. See Also * 10TC Orion Vs * 10TC Thomas SLFs